


Red on White

by allthemchickens



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s03e03 His Last Vow, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Funny, Gen, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthemchickens/pseuds/allthemchickens
Summary: HLV but Sherlock doesn't get shot. spread the word





	Red on White

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Sherlock fanfic inspired by a filthy frank video and I feel like I'm gifting the internet with this one

Red was bleeding through Sherlock's sharp white shirt. 

He lay on the floor waiting for someone to find his body. John Watson was in the other room making sure Janine was ok even though Sherlock had earlier expressed how she would be fine. 

He could hear footsteps coming now. It was unmistakably John coming closer. His brown shoes moving cautiously. They had just broken into the office of Charles Magnussen and had found Sherlock's supposed love interest injured on the floor. The soldier was brave but maintained in touch with his cautious side.

‘Sherlock’.

It was a whispered shout equivalent to normal volumed talking.

‘Sherlock?’

He was in the doorway now. 

Sherlocks shiny black shoes were visible from where they lay on the floor.

Every step he took into the room revealed more of his tall friends body. 

Kneeling down beside Sherlock he took the man's hand and looked down at his shirt which had red creeping out behind his black overcoat. He said nothing. Looking at Sherlock's face he could see his eyes start to flutter open.

‘John?’

‘I'm here’

John started to kick into action removing his coat to press into Sherlock's chest. 

Sherlock stared up trying to get eye contact with his companion. But the doctor's eyes were darting everywhere.

‘John’

A hand moved up to cup Sherlock's face as the other one stayed on the coat over the red clothing.

 

‘I don't want to die’

John didn't have a response. He pretended not to hear.

 

‘John’

 

‘You’re not going to die’

Sherlocks hand moved slowly up to John's face as he looked up at the human equivalent to the solar system. 

It was at this point that Sherlock realized John had been crying. 

Mr Holmes was enjoying this ever so much but he had made the decision that perhaps he had tortured his friend enough.

‘John. Would you like some ravioli?’

 

‘What?’

Sherlock removed his hand from John's only slightly scruffy face and reached into his right breast pocket of his dress shirt. 

He removed a handful of ravioli squares in sauce. 

‘Ravioli ravioli what's in the pocketoli?’ 

 

‘Oh you cock’

Sherlock bursted out laughing still lying on the floor as John began standing up, furiously showing himself out. 

‘You fucking dick.’

‘It's just a prank. It's just a prank bro’.

Sherlock jumped up from the floor and ran after his friend. One couldnt stop laughing and the other couldn't stop muttering swear words.

 

Bonus:

They're standing on the street waiting for a cab to take them home.

John is still in a rage and doesn't want to ride with Sherlock but he left his change at home and Sherlock is the only one with his wallet. 

They're in the cab not talking to each other when Sherlock starts making slurping sounds on a handful of ravioli. 

John starts laughing between gritted teeth and they're both dying of laughter by the time they've reached their destination. 

‘Here you forgot your jacket’

Sherlock hands the hero his life saving garment of clothing back. 

‘Thanks I’ll just take my napkin back’

Sherlock giggles.

‘Hey, I'm still wearing the stained shirt. Wanna help me pull this prank on Mrs Hudson.’

‘Oh god yes’


End file.
